Tess
is the main protagonist in the Radioactive series and the Vermilion series. She originates from the planet Mars, and is part of the Martian race, however it is unknown from where on the planet she comes from. Tess is known for her various personalities, which have all become known and recognized in their own right. In her normal form, she has lilac shaded hair with a rose pink fringe at the front of her head. She wears a red, black and white dress with thick black platform boots. Since her debut, Tess has appeared in several titles across the spectrum, including Fantendo Sports Resort, Fantendo - Gaiden, Radioactive Remastered and Melting. Background Tess originates from the non-fictional planet named Mars, which is the fourth planet from the sun in the solar system. Moments after her birth, Mars begins to plummet time after time and ultimately loses its resources, which leads to the planet being forced to be evacuated. The Martians quickly rush to find escape pods which will transport them to the nearest and most secure planet, however when Tess' family finally reach one, there is only space for one of them to leave, forcing them to choose Tess' safety over theirs. Tess is placed in the escape pod and manages to escape Mars, just as several explosions from atomic bombs are detonated back on Mars. She rides through space and ages heavily due to the Radiation caused by the bombings, and she suddenly crash lands in a strange environment, coincidentally destroying a diamond dome whilst doing so. She creates a crevice in the dome which allows the remaining fighters in the tournament to escape, creating a huge uproar among the viewers and regulators behind the tournament, also angering the puppet-master. Personality Tess' personality is split in various different ways. She has a lot of alternate personalities which all have unique characteristics and traits which makes them differ from her standard self. Significant personalities may have their own articles in the future depending on the amount of content available. Tess Tess' personality is a preppy young girl who enjoys to spend time on her own, often with a book or two to do some studying for her classes. She is very driven and focused on achieving her potential in these classes, but often finds herself distracted when she is accompanied by the many friends she has. Whilst having all these friends, she still feels alone in every circumstance, and finds it hard to open up to people or have a preferred "best" friend. Taron Taron is a version of Tess that takes over more when she is alone and in company of no one else. Taron is a collection of those thoughts of loneliness and isolation that she feels occasionally in human form. Taron is a very shy and lonely character, who never has a real determined personality other than those few traits. Taron is shown a lot in the opening of Melting, and he sacrifices himself for Grieve in order for the ultimate plan to take over the universe to kick off. Taron shows a lot of personality changes in these scenes, as well as being arrogant and obnoxious. It is suggested that Grieve managed to influence him into doing anything that Grieve desired, hence why he sacrificed himself so easily without hesitation. Vermilion Main article: Vermilion. Vermilion is the first personality of Tess' to become their own separate being. Vermilion originally split from Tess at a younger age, as Tess was becoming more and more like her Taron personality, Vermilion was a collection of the studious overachiever emotions and skills that Tess once possessed. The split caused Tess to become more sinister, and Vermilion to become even more intelligent and sophisticated, enough for Vermilion to join a law firm at the age of 18, and have a professional career in the law profession. Vermilion became tired of working in the law firm, and decided to try her hand at law enforcement instead, and she became a special agent and eventually one of the Agents of Ashes. Grieve Main article: Grieve. Grieve is the ultimate evil of Tess. Grieve became separated from Tess upon her devastating crash onto planet Earth. Grieve quickly began to set up a plan, which was to exterminate anything and anyone that was seen as a threat to them, which is what began the Radioactive tournament. Reaper Tess A personality of Tess who appears in Fantendo - Syndicate of Sins and Scythe Slicers. Abilities TBA. Appearances Here is a list of Tess' appearances in projects. Radioactive Born a Martian, Tess was always curious about what the world had to offer her. She was always interested from a young age in science and astronomy, which lead to her becoming the first Martian to leave their home planet of Mars to travel though intergalactic means. Her vehicle crash landed on one the domes in the Radioactive arena, and she was trapped in the tournament with no means of escape. Vermilion Ashes Tess appears in Vermilion Ashes as one of the main characters. After the events of Radioactive, she is finally captured by the organisation which wants to research her further. She manages to escape from the hospital where she was being kept, and goes on the run as the organisation begins to track her down once again. Radioactive Remastered After escaping the organisation, Tess is still being hunted down even to this day. She has been on the run for several months now and has managed to avoid every trap or bait set by the organisation in order to capture her, she has been sighted a couple of times but only by Aveira out of the agents. She has been travelling for these months and has learned a lot about how life works on Earth and how they differ from the Martian traditions she is used to on her own planet. Dodging traps appears to be her specialty, however, how long can you run for? Melting Tess appears in the feature film Melting, as the main character in her final battle against Grieve. The feature film shows off a massive war between the two and everyone else in the universe. It ends with Tess killing herself in order to defeat Grieve once and for all, as all of her alternate personalities die alongside her. Vermilion is excempt from this rule because of how different the two characters are from each other, making them their own separate entities. Codename Crescent Tess appears as a guest character in Codename Crescent which you can unlock through conversing with her alternate personality Taron in the main world. She holds no relevance or part in the story of the game however. Fantendo Sports Resort Tess appears in Fantendo Sports Resort along with her doppelganger, Deimos. Fantendoverse Racing Tess appears in Fantendoverse Racing along with a track and kart of her own. She also appears in one of the numerous stories in the game. Fantendo - Gaiden Tess appears in Fantendo - Gaiden episode four, Double the Agents. It is believed she has a new form called "Weapon Zero". Fantendo - Syndicate of Sins Tess appears in Fantendo - Syndicate of Sins as a new alternate persona of hers who wields a scythe. Scythe Slicers Tess appears in Scythe Slicers, as her alternate persona who wields a scythe. Relationships Vermilion Tess' relationship with Vermilion is very complex. It seems as though the two get along, even being sworn enemies of each other, this is most likely due to the connection they have together, as Vermilion is one of Tess' personas. Pacificards Tess was the first character ever to have a Pacificard made for them. The card comes with the deluxe edition of Radioactive Remastered, however its role is undetermined at this time. Tess Pacificard.png|Tess' Default Pacificard Reception Tess has been very positively received by the community, often being used in various fan works across the community and she was voted as the runner-up to the best Fantendo character of 2015. Gallery Character Artwork Tess Taron.png|Tess in Radioactive TaronRadioactive.png|Taron in Radioactive TessSportsResort.png|Tess in Fantendo Sports Resort TaronSportsResort.png|Taron in Fantendo Sports Resort ReaperTess.png|Tess' alternate personality in Fantendo - Syndicate of Sins & Scythe Slicers Fantendo october 5.png|Tess by FU-Tess.png|Tess by Tess.png|Tess by TessSportsResortMonochrome.png|Grieve, the Mastermind. TessSportsResortRadioactive.png|Colour Alternate TessSportsResortOcean.png|Colour Alternate TessPantyAlt.png|Alternate based off Panty Anarachy In-Game Icons TessSelectionBox.png|Tess' Radioactive Box TaronVariationBox.png|Taron's Variation Box RRTessR.png|Tess' Antagonist Box RRTessB.png|Tess' Protagonist Box TessSoS.png|Tess' Syndicate of Sins Box TessBox.png|Tess' Scythe Slicers Box FantendoMarsTess.png|Tess' Fantendo Mars Box Free tess.png|Tess' Roster Evolution Box TessIconFSR.png|Tess' Fantendo Sports Resort Box TessVermilionExtinction.gif|Tess' Vermilion Extinction Box Trivia * was the first official Radioactive original character. * shares a lot of similarities to the author's own portrayal of himself, also stating that all of Tess' alternate personalities reflect a persona of his as well. * is often used as Illusion Works' mascot. ---- ---- Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Radioactive Category:Radioactive Characters Category:Vermilion Ashes Category:Solarrion Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters